Being able to identify and track objects as they move throughout buildings or other indoor areas with high precision is important for a wide variety of applications. Systems designed to track objects in this way, often called real-time locating systems (RTLS), find use in manufacturing, warehousing, retail inventory management, and medicine, to name a few areas. Unfortunately, current methods of tag locating used by RTLS are frequently associated with cost and/or usability issues. Thus, there is the need in the wireless communications field to create systems and methods for RFID tag locating. This invention provides such new and useful systems and methods.